


ぐるぐる

by shindouchrono



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Plot/Plotless, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shindouchrono/pseuds/shindouchrono
Summary: A conversation about crushes leads to Taiyou setting Kazuma and Chrono up. On a date. Somehow.





	ぐるぐる

Conversations during cardfights always ended up going unexpected directions, much like Vanguard itself. Chrono tilts his head, chin resting in his hand as he watches Taiyou and Kazuma fight. "I don't really know if there's anyone that I like. I've never thought about it, y'know?" Kazuma swings his rear-guard at Taiyou's Vanguard. "What about you, Kazuma? Taiyou?"

  
"I do." Kazuma says, straight-faced. Taiyou's eyebrows raise in surprise. He places a unit in the guard circle. Kazuma frowns. "Turn end."

  
"You like someone, Kazuma-san? Who?" Taiyou asks excitedly.

  
A pause."...The person I like has curly hair. You gonna go, or not?"

  
Chrono shuts his eyes, thinking hard. "Curly hair...? Do I know anyone like that...?" Both Kazuma and Taiyou gape at him. "Oh! On Shion's team. Hashima Rin! She has curly hair. I see! I didn't know you liked that sort of personality, Kazuma."

  
The fighting pair makes eye contact with each other. Kazuma sighs. "No guard. Hit me. And, no, it's not her. I don't like that sort of stuck up personality."

  
"Yeah, it's hard to like people who are too much like you,” Taiyou adds. Chrono snorts in response. "Drive Check! First... Second.. Third - ah, critical trigger! All effects to my right hand rearguard."

  
"What was that?!” Kazuma snapped. “Generation Guard!"

  
Chrono takes a sip out of his drink, only to be met with a disappointing noise. "Mm. I'll go get a refill. Do you two want anything?"

  
"Cola, please! Thank you, Chrono-san!"

  
"Same for me."

  
Chrono nods, and pushes his chair back in. "Be right back. Don't do anything too cool while I'm not looking!"

  
They both watch as he leaves, then look back towards each other. Kazuma holds the eye contact. "Kazuma-san, you like Chrono-san, right?" Taiyou breaks the contact, glances down at his field, and sighs. "Turn end."

  
"Stand and draw... Generation zone, release!" Kazuma shuffles through his drop zone, checking its contents. Taiyou notes the redness in his face. "I do."

  
"Chrono-san doesn't realize, huh..."

  
"He's too damn dense. Ability. Retire - then superior call. Carnivore attacks your Vanguard."

  
"Perfect guard! Have you tried talking to him about it?" Taiyou has three cards left in his hand. His eyes dart across Kazuma's field. It'll be fine, even if he gets one trigger. But two...

  
"...What would the point of that be? First check - critical trigger. Effects to my left rearguard. Second, critical trigger. Effects to my right rearguard. Third check... A perfect guard. My rearguard attacks."

  
Taiyou puts his hand on the table, shaking his head. "Damage check..."

  
"Not enough?"

  
"Not for both of the triggers... Ah, dang." The draw trigger is placed in the sixth spot. Taiyou sighs, but smiles. "Good game, Kazuma-san! ...But you're seriously not going to even try and talk to him?"

"Why would I?" He questions blankly.

  
"You just said you liked him!" They both clean up their decks, and this time, Kazuma is the one avoiding eye contact, lips pursed.

  
"So? What if I don't want to tell him?" Kazuma slides his deck in its case, shutting it with a click.

  
"Tell who?" Chrono sits back down, setting the tray on the table. There's three drinks, and what looks like a large order of fries. "You finished without me! Who won?"

  
"Kazuma-san did. If he hadn't gotten that second trigger, I would have been able to survive that turn." He reaches to grab his drink, pulling it closer. "Thank you, Chrono-san."

Kazuma does the same, then grabs a couple fries, as well. "Thanks."

"No problem. It was cheaper to add on the fries. Afterwards, you wanna fight?” The other two nod, and Chrono smiles. Taiyou scrolls through something on his phone while eating, and Kazuma eats silently. He’s making a bit of a weird expression, his brows furrowed. It’s a tad different from his normal glare.

  
“That reminds me, Chrono-san, Kazuma-san! Are you free on Sunday?” Taiyou locks his phone, placing it screen down on the table in a fluid motion. “I got this discount coupon for a restaurant! We should all go together!”

“Depends. It can’t be spicy curry. I don’t want to go through that again.” Kazuma says, crossing his arms, elbows resting on the table.

“Haha, nope! It’s just a normal restaurant,” Taiyou insists. Kazuma and Chrono shoot each other a look. “I’m serious! It’ll be fun. There’s a lot of things to do there, too! They have this really good ice cream, it’s super popular!” Taiyou beams, Kazuma and Chrono share one last look. It's a complete defeat.

  
“Alright, what time do you want to meet up?”

* * *

 

Chrono waits on the bridge for the rest of his team. Kazuma is the first to show up, then, Taiyou, a couple minutes afterwards. “I'm so sorry!” He bows his head down.

  
“For what? Being a couple minutes late isn't a big deal.” Kazuma has his arms crossed over his chest.

  
"I can't go today... But I brought the coupons, so you two can still go, so they don't go to waste!" Taiyou reaches into his pocket to pull out an envelope, pushing it into Chrono's hands.

  
"We could go another day, yeah?" Chrono asks, shifting his weight as he puts a hand on his hip.

  
"It's only today! So you two can go, together." Taiyou looks over at Kazuma, maintaining eye contact. He knowingly smiles. "Even though it's _just_ going to be you two, I'm sure it's still going to be fun!"

  
Chrono raises an eyebrow. "Well... sure, then! This was my plan for the day, so no reason to let it go to waste, right, Kazuma? ...Kazuma?" Kazuma's mouth is wide open, and he shuts it, looking away from Chrono.

  
...He seems a bit red. Chrono figures it's the heat.

  
"Mm. Sure, whatever."

  
"That's great! Well, I'll see you two later! Bye, Chrono-san! Kazuma-san!"

  
With that, Taiyou is gone. Chrono pulls his phone out of his pocket.

  
"We should probably go catch the train there. You ready?" Kazuma nods, and they head off. They sit next to each other, a small bit of distance between the two. "I wonder what Taiyou had to do. It seemed like he was in a rush... Kazuma? You listening?"

  
Kazuma's glaring down at a message. "Yeah. 'S nothing. Maybe he has homework that he forgot about."

  
"Huh, I guess."

  
Silence follows. Kazuma's fingers dart across his screen. Chrono looks away, waiting for him to finish. When he turns back to Kazuma, the other is staring directly at him.

  
"Is there homework that _you've_ been putting off?" Kazuma smirks.

  
"Wh-- why does it matter?” Chrono sputters. “I doubt you're any better!"

  
"I am, actually." He's still grinning, arms spread out, like they always are when he sits. "I always finish it on time. Need me to tutor you?"

  
"If only there were tables here. I'd fight you right now." Chrono leans in closer, leering at Kazuma. "When we get there, we're fighting. Then we can eat.”

  
“Sounds good to me.” Kazuma holds his phone screen up to Chrono's face, who blinks in confusion. “The menu. That way we don't have to wait to decide.”

  
“Ooh… Nice thinking, Kazuma!” Chrono brings the screen closer, scrolling slowly. He turns back. “Have you looked already? There's a ton of stuff.”

  
“No, not yet.”

  
“Oh, here, then...” Chrono scoots closer to Kazuma, closing the distance between them with their shoulders touching. He holds the phone up in the middle. “We can both look this way. My phone doesn't get much signal on trains, so this works out!”

  
Chrono can feel Kazuma’s warmth, their shoulders pressed together. It’s pleasant. Chrono's a cuddler, but really, the only ones who know that are Mikuru, the rest of TRY3 and Taiyou. He briefly wonders if Kazuma's the cuddling type. It's an entertaining thought, somehow.

  
“Oh, this looks good.”

  
“Which one?” Chrono asks. Kazuma points, and then zooms in. “That does look good! We could split that one?”

  
“Why split it?”

  
Chrono returns the question with a blank look, then reaches in his pocket for the coupon, brandishing it to Kazuma. “50% off one order. Then we can split the cost. If you don't wanna, you can use it and I'll order something else.”

  
“It's fine.”

  
“It's settled, then. And just in time, too! This is our stop.”

  
Chrono pulls out his phone, navigation app speaking the directions out loud. Kazuma follows a few paces behind, hands shoved deep in his pockets. Chrono stops, turning around. The navigation speaks clearly. “You have arrived at your destination.”

  
“Oh, here it is. I guess it’s inside of a mall.” They stand side by side, and walk in together.  


* * *

 

“Chronojet Dragon G attacks your Vanguard.”

  
“Generation Guard!” Kazuma looks up at Chrono. They smirk at each other.

  
“Twin Drive. First check. Draw Trigger! Power goes to History-Maker Dragon, and I draw. Second check… Steam Tamer, Arka.” Chrono sets his hand face-down on the table. “History-Maker attacks your Vanguard.”

  
“No guard. Damage check.” No trigger. Chrono extends his hand to Kazuma, who nods. “Stand and draw… Ride! Dragheart, Luard! and now… Generation Zone, release! Devour! Until you seize the world you are seeking…!”

  
“Here’s your order, sirs!” They hurriedly clean up their decks, as the waitress waits with their order in hand. She smiles, nods, and sets their order down on the table. “Please enjoy!"

Kazuma’s silent, staring down at the food. “It looks really good.” He looks up at Chrono, who seems to be fighting laughter. He glares. “Don’t even think about it.”

“Devour it, Kazuma! Until you seize the world you are seeking!” Chrono loses himself in laughter, clutching his sides. Kazuma aims a kick at his ankle, but that only makes him laugh harder. “T-That hurt!”

“I’m going to eat it all.”

Chrono covers his mouth with his hand, in a failed attempt to stop laughing. “O-Okay, okay, I’ll stop. I’m totally done now.” They meet eyes. This time, Kazuma laughs.

  
Through laughter, Kazuma manages to speak. “Is this… Is this the food you truly desire?” They’re both losing it now. Chrono puts his face on the table, shoulders shaking with laughter. Kazuma wipes his eyes with a napkin. They don’t dare make eye contact, lest another laughing fit start. “W-well, let’s… let’s eat.”

  
“The food goes a lot faster when two people are eating it.” The weather has only gotten hotter. Chrono stretches, bending over to crack his back. Kazuma checks the time. They’d been there for about two hours. “What do you want to do now, Kazuma?”

  
He shrugs. “It’s pretty hot out… Guess we could try and find that ice cream place Taiyou was talking about?”

  
“Oh, that’s a good idea.” Chrono agrees.

  
The ice cream parlor was much more crowded than the restaurant. Once again, Chrono and Kazuma’s shoulders press together. A drip of sweat runs down Kazuma’s face. He wipes it away.  
“All the people in here are just making it feel hotter.”

  
Chrono laughs. “Guess it has to be good, for it to be this crowded. What do you think you’re gonna order?”

  
“Waffle cone, probably. As for the flavor - erg, that’s a lot to choose from.” There’s a large signboard with around 30 flavors written. Some of them seemed to be seasonal. Kazuma squints. “Vanilla, I guess.”

  
“Huh? Seriously? There’s so many, though. Doesn’t that seem kind of like a waste, since we’re here?”

  
“What are you planning to get, then?”

  
“Hm… Bubblegum. It has the pieces in it. That’s always been one of my favorites. If I don’t get that, then I might get a sundae…” Chrono trails off, lost in thought.

  
Kazuma nudges him. “Geez, you really like sweet things.” Chrono has an almost guilty expression. “Oh, it’s almost our turn.” The red haired boy smiles, and makes a ‘stand and draw’ motion with his hands. Kazuma fights back a grin. “Let’s go.”

  
“That’s a lot of sprinkles.” Kazuma points out.

  
Chrono scoops a spoonful, putting it in his mouth. He takes a lick of his own. “Huh. It is really good. Too bad Taiyou couldn’t come. I bet he would have liked the ice cream.” Kazuma makes a noise of acknowledgement as he finishes the rest of his ice cream. Chrono bites into his cone, leaning back against the wall they’ve stopped at.

  
“I guess we just have to come back.”

  
“Guess so.” Chrono stares at Kazuma, cheeks flushing. The corners of his lips twitch. “What’re you looking at me like that for?”

  
Chrono points to a spot just under his lip. “You have something.” Kazuma hurriedly wipes it away. Now Chrono’s actually smiling. “You didn’t get it. Here, hold on.” Chrono swipes his finger on Kazuma’s face.

  
“What-- I-I can do it by myself!”

  
“Oh, the vanilla tastes pretty good, too. I wonder what the rest of the flavors taste like.” Chrono keeps eating his own ice cream, oblivious to Kazuma’s crisis. He suddenly stops, putting his chin in his hands, “You know, Kazuma, this would be a great place for a date.”

  
Kazuma’s cheeks flare up. “Hah?” What was he suggesting?

  
“You know, to take Hashima! I know from Shion that she really likes sweet things, for sure. I’m sure she’s difficult to handle, but don’t give up!”

  
“I already said I don’t like her.” Kazuma growls, irritation bubbling up inside of him.

  
Chrono shrugs, taking another bite of his ice cream. “It’s okay if you do! You don’t need to be embarrassed. I’m just surprised!” Kazuma turns to fully face Chrono, moving closer. He slams his hand against the wall, hovering over him. Chrono’s ice cream drops out of his hand. The spoon clatters to the ground. The ice cream has already begun to melt in the heat. “Kazuma? What’s your deal?”

Kazuma places his finger under Chrono’s chin, tilting his head up. Their faces are mere centimeters apart.

  
“Shut up, for once.”

  
Without a second thought, Kazuma presses his lips against Chrono’s. He keeps his eyes open until he sees Chrono shut his own. He can sense Chrono’s hand hovering awkwardly above his hip. Kazuma rests his hand on the small of Chrono’s back. He pushes Chrono, just a little bit, parting his lips and asking for permission to kiss him deeper.

  
Chrono obliges.

  
When they both pull away, Chrono’s face is a darker shade of red than his hair. There’s a long, long silence. Chrono’s eyes are on the ice cream, fully melted. What was left of the cone cracked, splitting apart.

  
“What… What are you just standing there for? Say something.” It takes every fiber of Kazuma’s being to resist the urge to run and hide, despite his cool exterior.

  
Chrono seems like he’s processing what just happened. “Uh... I was just surprised. I haven’t… I haven’t really kissed anyone before.” Kazuma’s cheeks and ears burn, like he pressed his palm flat on a hot stove. He opens his mouth to say something, considers against it, and closes his mouth. He repeats this motion, until finally...

  
“Oh…”

  
Kazuma’s arms are still wrapped around Chrono, whose hands rests on Kazuma’s hips. He pulls his left hand away, and runs it through Kazuma’s hair, stopping at the nape of his neck. “Hey, Kazuma?”  
He forces himself to keep the eye contact. It’s tempting to pull away, run away. Far away. Change his name. Stop existing. He won’t. He doesn’t. “What?”

  
Chrono pulls Kazuma by his collar. They kiss again, longer than before. Kazuma’s hands run down Chrono’s sides. Chrono strokes Kazuma’s hair, entangling his fingers in dark blue. “You know…”

  
“Mm?” Kazuma mumbles, eyes half lidded. Chrono’s eyes look even brighter than usual. He smiles, almost lazily. It’s a dreamy smile. Dream-like. Like a heat induced fantasy. But it’s real.

  
“That was my second kiss, but I think I’m beginning to understand why people kiss so often.” He licks his lips, and his sly smirk returns. “I could get addicted to this.”

  
Kazuma tips his head, returning the smirk. It’s the same look when they fight. A declaration of adoration in the form of a battle.

  
“By all means, please do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third fic in the tag... Godspeed. I didn't wait to finish NEXT before I wrote and finished this. I have little to no self control.  
> Thank you to my lovely beta, as always! I love you!  
> My twitter is @grimealcultist! Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a good day/night!


End file.
